Mega Man 7
by doctorwho29
Summary: This is my own "novelization" of the game Mega Man 7.
1. The Trial of Dr Wily

**Hello all. This was a project I started sometime ago. If you like what I've done I'll finish it. **

**Sadly, I do not own Mega Man.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Trial of Dr. Wily

The large courtroom was a buzz of excitement. The people in the crowd kept whispering to each other and the camera crews were already rolling. The front row was filled with a very odd assortment of people and robots; the Russian scientist Dr. Cossack and his young daughter Kalinka, the kind Dr. Light, Roll the housekeeping robot and her twin brother Mega Man. Mega Man's expression was hard to read but he seemed happy.

Suddenly the side doors opened and a pair of guards entered escorting an elderly man with odd hair. The crowd's whispers became more pronounced as the man took a seat and the panel of judges entered. The Chief Judge called for order and gazed upon the accused.

"Dr. Albert Wily you are charged with numerous counts of robot theft, kidnapping, and global terrorism. How do you plead?"

"Guilty!"

There was another outbreak of whispering that was instantly silenced by the judge's gavel. Dr. Light was called as the first witness who talked about attending school with Dr. Wily and about how he was a brilliant man. Dr. Light was questioned about the creation of Mega Man; he explained that Rock and Roll were the first set of truly successful androids he ever created (Proto Man was technically first but flaws existed). He continued to built robots, each which a specific purpose and capability, until Dr. Wily stole and reprogrammed them for world conquest. Rock volunteered to be converted into a fighter in to take down the rouge robots. He was successful not once but six times.

Dr. Cossack was called to the stand next and he talked about his unwilling involvement with Dr. Wily. The mad scientist had kidnapped Kalinka and held her hostage, forcing him to construct eight robots of his own and unleash them on Mega Man. He had engaged Mega Man personally in battle before Kalinka was freed by Protoman. He also said that he has assisted Mega Man since then in several ways including construction of the robotic bird Beat. When questioned on how Beat assisted Mega Man, Dr. Cossack explained that the bird was strong enough to pummel certain enemies and could carry Mega Man for short distances.

More witnesses were heard from, including some of the finalists of the recent International Robot Tournament whose creations had been commandeered by Dr. Wily. Finally the judges retired to consider their verdict which was shortly announced.

"Albert Wily, you are here by sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment with no possible hope for parole. Court is adjourned."

Mega Man watched Dr. Wily very carefully as he was lead from the room. His face conveyed a strange calmness; it wasn't like him to give up so easily. Then again, maybe he he'd realized that there was nothing he could do. Mega Man shrugged and focused his thoughts on his relief that the long game was finally over.

Once the group arrived at Light Labs, they discovered a party in full swing. Auto, a recent creation designed to be Dr. Light's new lab assistant, was dancing wildly to some upbeat music while Beat fluttered in circles around his head. Rush, Mega Man's dog, tackled his master upon arrival and Eddie Fliptop, the walking storage case, offered the three humans refreshment.

"No more Dr. Wily, hooray!" Auto exclaimed.

"I take it you were watching on TV?" Dr. Light inquired.

"Yep! Too bad Mega Man, you're out of a job!"

Mega Man, who was currently trying to extract himself from Rush, said "I don't care. I'm glad the fighting will finally be over."

Dr. Cossack said "I too am relieved that that villainous man has been brought to justice. But now that the trial is over, Kalinka and I should return home."

"Oh Daddy, can't we stay just a little bit longer? Proto Man might show up." She'd been very fond of Mega Man's older brother ever since he had saved her from Wily's captivity.

Dr. Light said "You both are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Dr. Cossack smiled; "In that case I suppose a vacation would be nice."

Roll and Kalinka squealed with delight and immediately began making plans for a trip to the mall as soon as possible. The two Doctors began chatting and Auto continued his insane dancing. Mega Man laughed out loud at all of the happiness in the room and knew that his years of battle had been worth it.


	2. Six Months Later

Chapter 2: Six Months Later

Mega Man awoke with a start. It almost dawn yet the air was filled with sounds of chaos. He rose from bed looked out of the window; many buildings were in flames and people were running for their lives. He raced into the living room where he found Auto, Roll, Rush and Beat.

"What's going on?"

"Dr. Wily seems to have had some robots in reserve" Roll answered. "They're destroying the city and Dr. Light seems to have gone missing."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We were about to" Auto responded. "Mega Man you've got to get out there and find Dr. Light!"

"Right, I'm on it!" He suddenly realized that he didn't have his helmet on and turned to fetch it when Auto stopped him.

"I have a helmet for you right here." He was holding out a yellow construction helmet. Mega Man glanced at it before giving Auto a look. "Oh alright you don't have to wear it."

Rush, who had quietly slipped from the room, appeared next to him wearing the proper helmet. Megaman put it on and headed outside with his dog still at his side. "I think a bird's eye view would be to our advantage, don't you?" Rush barked and converted into jet mode; they sailed over the city and occasionally swooped down to destroy an enemy robot. He was just wondering what was going on when he answered his own question and made a bee line for the high security prison across town.

Mega Man and Rush descended upon the fortress like building but were thrown backwards by a massive explosion. The dust and smoke prevented him from seeing any details but he was able to make out five odd shaped figures, two of which were floating. As the smoke cleared four of the figures vanished and the form of Dr. Wily in his flying saucer.

"Did you honestly think it was over? I knew that I might be captured one day so I created a few robots just for this purpose. If they receive no signal from me for six months they would awaken and scour the Earth until I was found."

"Good for you but I'm not letting you escape!"

"I think you will once you turn around and discover that you have other things to worry about."

Mega Man turned and discovered an awful sight; the unconscious Dr. Light had been strapped to the arm of what looked like a massive steam roller with a head.

"Ha ha ha, have fun with the Mad Roller Mega Man!" And with that Dr. Wily closed the hatch of the saucer and flew away.

"Oh man, what can I do? If I destroy him then Dr. Light will be hurt or worse!"

Mad Roller opened his mouth and Rush just barely pulled them out of the path of a jet of flame. Mega Man fired a few shots at the head but Mad Roller swerved putting Dr. Light in his line of fire. He circled around and came in close trying release his creator but the Roller turned his head and Mega Man had to jump away to lure his aim else where. He landed on the ground and found himself directly in the path of the giant roller.

Suddenly a flash of purple light caused Mad Roller's head to explode and the whole robot shut down. Mega Man looked up to see a purple robot with a large almost bat-like helmet standing on top of Mad Roller. Next to him stood what looked like a purple robotic wolf.

The robot jumped down and said "I can't believe that you've defeated Dr. Wily six times with skills like that."

Mega Man could think of nothing to say but "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Bass and this is my partner Treble. You'd probably better cut him down."

"Oh right!" Mega Man released Dr. Light who began waking up. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"I think so. What happened? I stepped outside to see what was going on and everything went black."

Bass explained "You were captured by Dr. Wily's robots as he escaped. But you're safe now."

"Dr. Wily is free?"

"Yes but Treble and I are going to take him down. Mega Man, you have considerable skill but need to become much stronger. I hope to see you again someday." He nodded to Mega Man and teleported away, quickly followed by Treble.

Dr. Light sighed and said "I never imagined that Dr. Wily would actually break out."

"Yeah I thought this mess was finally over. But I'm going to get stronger like Bass said and I'm going to stop him once again!"


	3. One Man's Trash

Chapter 3: One Man's Trash…

As soon as Mega Man and Dr. Light arrived at home they began looking for Wily's robots. Unfortunately, no leads panned out for the first several days.

"By the time I get there the robot has already moved on."

Dr. Light looked up from his work bench and said "At least they haven't started causing any major damage yet."

"What are you working on Doctor?"

"Something I like to call the Super Adapter. Once complete it will allow you and Rush to temporarily fuse and become more powerful than you've ever been."

"That sounds awesome!"

Dr. Light smiled and continued "Unfortunately, the process is trickier than I expected but I'll get it in the end."

Auto entered the room and said "I think we've got one! Apparently they've traced those missing police robots to an underground junk yard not far from here but nobody can near enough to inspect. I have the coordinates right here!"

"Excellent work Auto!" The robot beamed at the praise from his creator as Dr. Light continued "We'll teleport Mega Man in as close as possible like usual and hopefully that will get him past most of the defenses. That is, if he's ready."

"I am! I'm sick of Dr. Wily and his creations always disturbing our peaceful lives."

"In that case, let's get to work."

Mega Man landed inside a vast dimly lit cavern full of garbage. He stood motionless and listened but no sound reached his ear except for the machinery doing its job. He had absolutely no idea which way to go and knew very well that anything could be hiding right beneath his feet. Remembering that he had a job to do, he cautiously proceeded forward with his buster extended.

He halted when he heard something shift behind him. He turned, buster already charging, but saw nothing. Instantly, a giant snake formed entirely out of garbage erupted out of the refuse behind him. Mega Man spun around again and fired. The snake dodged and dove at him; Mega Man dodge rolled and the massive serpent sank into the trash like it was water.

Mega Man began looking in all directions for its reappearance and spotted a periscope like device staring at him. The snake rose again and Mega Man fired a fully charged shot. It swerved at the last second but the side of its head was damaged. It roared in fury and Mega Man was violently thrown to the side by its tail.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd take it so personally."

It dove directly at Mega Man who rapidly fired several blasts at the robot's wound. The head exploded in a shower of sparks and twisted metal. Mega Man rolled to the side as the massive beast fell to the ground inactive and harmless. He looked at the open neck and was horrified by what he saw; several of the parts were clearly taken from the police robots.

"What do you think of it? Not my best work but I like it!"

The speaker was a humanoid robot who towered over Mega Man. He appeared to be composed completely of garbage and one of his hands was a giant magnet.

"You did this! Who are you?"

"I'm Junk Man and yes I did."

"You destroyed perfectly innocent robots for parts! That's disgusting!"

"That's my job; to create minions for Dr. Wily out of anything I can find. I wonder what I'll be able to make out of you."

"You'll never get the chance freak! You're going down!"

He fired of several energy blasts but Junk Man held up his magnetic hand and summoned garbage to form a protective shield around him. The ball of junk was so dense that Mega Man's shots had very little effect.

"My Junk Shield is a pretty nifty technique, don't you think? What makes it really cool is that it's offensive as well as defensive."

The shield exploded and Mega Man was battered by a barrage of discarded metal. He jumped to his feet and fired a fully charged blast but the Junk Shield was at work again. It took every ounce of agility he possessed to block the next phase. Junk Man grinned evilly and held up his magnet but instead of the shield he formed a solid block of garbage. He hurled this at Mega Man who was painfully thrown into the remains of snake.

"Shoot this guy's strong" he thought to himself. "His body looks pretty rickety but the Junk Shield makes up for that. If only I could break it somehow."

"This is far too easy!" the deranged mechanic laughed. "This is the great Mega Man?"

Mega Man cried out as another mass of junk slammed into him. "I'd be dead if I weren't…" The faint glimmer of a plan began to form in his mind. It was crazy but might work!

Mega Man pointed his buster at Junk Man who immediately began forming the shield but Mega Man, who didn't fire but continued to charge up, hurled himself right at his enemy. He felt the pull of magnetism take over and found himself become part of the Junk Shield with his upper half inside of the sphere.

"You forgot that I'm mostly metal, didn't you?" he asked the horrified Junk Man. "Bye bye!"

He released the built up energy and Junk Man was blown to pieces. Mega Man fell to the ground and was buried in garbage. He dug himself and found Junk Man's magnet arm lying near him. He touched it and felt his body absorb the essence of the Junk Shield.

"I'll use it to avenge his poor victims. Those other three robots had better watch out."


	4. Hero on Ice

Chapter 4: Hero on Ice

The very next day Mega Man found himself trudging through the snow on his way to Gospel Village, a northern community in the foothills of a mountain range. Light Labs had received a distress signal meaning that a Wily robot must be there. As he approached the village, however, there didn't appear to be any trouble. Children were playing in the snow and the adults were going about their everyday lives.

One of the children spotted and soon he was swarmed with kids who were all fans. The mayor approached and asked "Well what brings the famous Mega Man to our village?"

"We received a distress call from here so I came to investigate."

"I don't know what that's about; everything is nice and peaceful here."

"That is really odd. I wonder…" He was cut off by a menacing growl and the villagers scattered as a mechanical polar bear tackled Mega Man. It raised a claw to attack and Mega Man only just managed to roll to the side. The bear made another swipe as he rose to his feet and he was thrown against a house.

"Run everybody, get out of here!"

But the villagers seemed too scared to move. The bear's breath solidified into a ball of ice and it batted the frozen missile towards Mega Man. He blasted through it and damaged the bear. The bear fired an even faster ice ball and Mega Man jumped over it and onto the bear's back. He quickly charged up and blasted the bear point black. The arctic animal was no match for that kind of power and was put out of commission.

The villagers cheered and Mega Man gave them a thumb's up. But the celebration was short lived as dark laughter rang throughout the town. On top of the nearest house sat a tall skinny robot with decorated with false ice on his feet, shoulders, and head.

"I knew my little signal would make you come running. What I wasn't expecting was for you to take down my pet so easily. But now you face Freeze Man, the arctic assassin!"

He jumped down and shouted "Freeze Cracker!" Mega Man barely dodged the blast and watched as it froze the section of wall it touched.

"We can't fight here! These innocent people are in danger!"

"So? Dr. Wily wants this area cleared out so that he can mine the mineral deposits in these mountains. If these humans need physical persuasion, then so be it."

As if to emphasize his point, he took aim at the crowd of people and released another Freeze Cracker. Mega Man blocked it with his own body and felt himself freeze from the torso down. Freeze Man prepared to finish him off but his buster arm was free enabling him to counter the attack. He then freed himself by blasted the ice imprisoning him.

"I won't let you harm one single person here!"

He tackled Freeze Man, who was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. He then ran towards the mountains with all of his might; he was hoping that Freeze Man would consider him the more important target and give chase. The plan worked and Mega Man led is opponent into the first cave he could find.

Without warning his left leg was encased in ice and he tripped, skidding along the uneven floor of the tunnel. Freeze Man's shadow covered him and heard the villain preparing another attack. He twisted his body around and fired a shot into the arctic assassin's chest. He stumbled backwards in pain allowing Mega Man a chance to struggle to his feet. He turned around and found himself staring down the barrel of Freeze Man's buster.

Mega Man instinctively activated Junk Shield and found himself surrounded by a sphere of fossil and ore rich rocks. He grinned as he reversed the polarity and Freeze Man was battered by the flying stones.

"You little worm!" the damaged robot snarled. "I'm going to enjoy ending you!"

Freeze Man moved closer to Mega Man but he was slowed up by the damage to his legs. Mega Man was also impeded by his own frozen limb and knew that this battle would soon end. He began charging his buster as Freeze Man took aim with his own. Mega Man's attack tore through the Freeze Cracker and the icy foe.

"You're pretty beat up Freeze Man. That attack was weaker than usual."

"I'm still strong enough to finish you!" He launched himself at Mega Man who defended with Junk Shield and then pummeled Freeze Man with the rocks. The battered robot lay on the ground sparking and twitching."

"How could a nothing like you take me down?"

"The difference was not in our strength, it was in our reason for fighting."

Freeze Man stared a Mega Man for a moment before shutting down. Mega Man felt a strange mixture of relief and sorrow as he absorbed Freeze Cracker and returned to the village.


	5. Terror of the Depths

Chapter 5: Terror of the Depths

"You're half way there!"

"I know but don't get too happy; we'll still have to deal with Dr. Wily."

Mega Man was sitting in the living room of Light Labs talking to Roll as she dusted. Dr. Light was in the proper laboratory tinkering with the Super Adapter and Auto was looking for more information on the remaining robots.

"He'll never give up will he Roll? Jail doesn't even seem to be a permanent solution."

"We'll figure something out Mega Man. Or maybe Bass will, he said he was going after Wily."

"Good point, Roll."

Dr. Light entered the room and announced "We've just received a call from my old friend, Captain Forte. He says that he and his crew have been picking up strange seismic activity not far from the New York coastline. He's concerned that it might be connected to Dr. Wily."

"Right, I'm on it."

"Be careful Mega Man!

"Don't worry Roll, I'll be just fine."

Rush's Marine Mode glided swiftly through the water towards Captain Forte's coordinates. Mega Man had met with no opposition but this did nothing to calm him. Actually the lack of enemies made him extremely nervous but he plowed onward despite this.

It wasn't much longer until he spied what must be he his target; a large fortress built from old ships and submarines. Though it was currently anchored it appeared to be mobile, which made Mega Man even more concerned.

Rush circled the marine structure several times before he discovered a hatch through which his master could hopefully enter. Mega Man dismounted Rush and swam towards the hatch which was difficult to open. Finally he managed it and entered an air lock which quickly drained and allowed him to move forward. He finally encountered opposition in the form of Metaurs; little living hard hats who seemed to be maintaining the fortress' internal systems. Fortunately, these small annoyances were easily blasted aside creating a free path.

Mega Man's growing sense of confidence was shattered when a trap door opened under his feet, causing him to fall into a large water filled room with a spiked ceiling. The room was occupied by two other robots; a large purple and yellow crab-like beast and a tall and bulky humanoid with a buster arm and a crown decorating his head.

"Welcome to my base Mega Man. My name is Burst Man."

"I wish I could say that I'm pleased to meet you. Dr. Wily's robots rarely go to these kinds of lengths; what are you doing down here?"

"I suppose I can answer that as it is a brilliant plan. This base is capable of creating massive waves large enough to level large cities in one go. I will be holding said cities ransom of behalf of Dr. Wily; forcing the governments of the world to supply him with whatever he requests."

"Looks like you have a lot of responsibility."

"Junk Man and Freeze Man had their assignments as well before you destroyed them. As punishment for that; I think I'll let Kanigance play with you for a while."

The giant crab immediately began blasting Mega Man from busters hidden in its claws. Mega Man jumped to avoid and the water almost carried him into the spikes. He landed but immediately jumped again as Kanigance rocked towards him. The blue bomber brushed against the spikes leaving a gash in his shoulder. He landed behind the crab and released a fully charged shot into the exposed booster rockets. The crab roared in pain; it spun and grasped Mega Man in one of its claws. The giant vice was pure agony but even more pain came when Kanigance hurled him into the spiked ceiling.

Burst Man laughed "Is this the power of the great Mega Man?"

The hero floated back to the ground behind Kanigance and released a Freeze Cracker up the rockets. The villainous crustacean roared as his internal parts began to freeze and malfunction. The robot gave a final groan and exploded.

"So you're tougher than I thought. But you're not tough enough to defeat me."

He pointed his buster at Mega Man and shouted "Danger Wrap." Mega Man was incased in a bubble with a bomb floating in the center which was carrying him towards the deadly spikes. He began blasting the membrane of the bubble but the formula did not yield easily and the bomb exploded, impaling him on the spikes.

Mega Man hung for a moment before dropping back to the floor. Burst Man laughed at him but became shocked when his opponent began struggling to his feet.

"You barely have any energy left; why don't you just give up?"

"Because thousands of people will die if I don't defeat you."

"Stubborn fool; if you had surrendered gracefully I might have let you live. Danger Wrap!"

"Freeze Cracker!"

Mega Man had been quicker on the draw and the icy attack encased Burst Man's buster, causing the bomb to become trapped and explode inside him. Pieces of his arm scattered everywhere and settled to the floor as the aquatic bomber fell to the floor. The sparks from his exposed wires mixed with the water creating a blast that destroyed the entire room and Burst Man along with it. The last thing Mega Man remembered was being violently thrown backwards before blacking out.


	6. Stormy Skies

Chapter 6: Stormy Skies

Mega Man awoke on a work table with Dr. Light and Auto making repairs.

"What…what happened?"

"The base was destroyed along with its master" Dr. Light answered. "After that room exploded, the structure collapsed inwardly created very minimal wave action."

"How did I get here?"

"Rush carried you home just in time because you were about to completely shut down."

"But now you are saved thanks to Dr. Light's genius!" Auto exclaimed.

At that moment Roll burst into the room and announced "Dr. Wily has been spotted at the robot museum! The police are having trouble getting through his defenses and it looks like he'll get away!"

The half repaired Mega Man rose and said "I have to go take care of this. We can teleport me…"

"No I forbid it! You can't handle Dr. Wily in your condition."

"I have to; the robots and parts in that museum are terrible weapons in Wily's hands. I'll take Rush with but I have to go!

Dr. Light struggled with his thoughts for a second longer before hesitantly nodding.

Mega Man and Rush materialized in the front hall of the robot museum and immediately saw signs that Wily had been here. As they travelled further into the museum a crash of thunder was heard overhead. Mega Man paused in front of a smashed case and felt a twinge of terror; Guts Man had been stolen. If Wily managed to reprogram or, even worse, upgrade the muscular construction robot it would be disastrous.

He and Rush continued their trek through the museum until they reached the rotunda where Wily was hovering in his flying saucer with Guts Man in tow. Below him Bass was fighting a fat clown robot.

"Ah, Mega Man, so nice of you to join us!" Dr. Wily said with and evil grin. "I wanted a chance to express my anger over what you've done to my creations, although I suppose I should be used to it by now."

Bass yelled "Get him Mega Man!" as he dodged the clown's attempted body slam.

Wily laughed and said "Oh I don't think he'll be worrying about me once he realizes the danger Light Labs is in. Cloud Man is on his way there right now with a shocking surprise in store."

"What! That's just plain evil Wily!"

"Call it what you like; I'll take my leave now accompanied by my four newest friends."

He indicated the massive skylight in the ceiling of the rotunda where the silhouettes of four vague forms were visible. Dr. Wily closed the hatch of his saucer and rocketed up and out; showering everyone below with broken glass.

Bass exclaimed "I'll finish off this circus reject and go after him! You save your home!

"Thanks Bass! Good luck to you!"

"Same to you; it sounds like you'll need it."

"Let's go Rush!"

The dog converted to jet mode and they exited the museum using the same route Wily had used. They raced to Light Labs at top speed and soon caught up with a large odd looking flying robot with a cloud where legs ought to be. It hadn't reached the Labs and was hovering over downtown.

"Nice to meet you Mega Man. You don't really look fighting fit so I think we should just skip this and I'll go destroy your family."

"Yeah maybe when pigs have wings we'll go along with that plan! I'll fight till I can no longer move!"

"Okay then let's fight; Thunder Bolt!"

Mega Man screamed as the electric attack tore through his already battered body. He fired a Freeze Cracker which did very little damage. Rush swerved to protect his master from another Thunder Bolt and Mega Man cried "Danger Wrap!" The effect was instantaneous and comical; Cloud Man was encased in a bubble which quickly exploded. He plummeted about 30 ft before reforming his cloud and floating up.

"Now I'm angry; Thunder Bolt!"

Mega Man felt pure agony and knew that Cloud Man had the upper hand. He fired another Danger Wrap but Cloud Man dodged it, confirming Mega Man's sense of doom.

"This is it; the end of Mega Man! Thun…"

An energy bolt tore through Cloud Man at a weak point created by Mega Man's successful Danger Wrap. The damaged robot fell like a rock all the way to the ground where he was horribly smashed. Mega Man searched for his salvation and found Proto Man standing on the roof of a nearby skyscraper.

"This is Dr. Wily's seventh evil plot and I'm still bailing you out of trouble."

"Proto Man! You just saved my life, in a manner of speaking."

Rush landed on the rooftop and reverted to dog shape.

"Mega Man I am going to try to find Dr. Wily's new base and see if I can't find out about these four new robots."

"Thank you Proto Man; as soon as Dr. Light and Auto finish repairing me I'll get back to work."

"Good luck little brother."

"Same to you Proto Man. With Bass, you and I working together, Wily won't stand a chance!"

* * *

**Although I have more ready this is all I'll post for now. I hope I'm doing a good job.**


	7. Jungle Fury

Chapter 7: Jungle Fury

Mega Man and Rush trekked through the African jungle with extreme caution. The sun was quickly setting which meant that an ambush was more likely to be successful. The only reason he was in this sort of situation except Beat had gone missing. All they could find was a note saying that Roll would be next so Mega Man had immediately set out to nip this problem in the bud.

Mega Man held his lantern higher as Rush put his nose closer to the ground and sniffed around for a moment. He barked and led Mega Man deeper into the trees. By now it was completely dark with only the lantern as a source of light. Mega Man was really nervous by now but was not going to waiver in his duty.

Rush seemed to be confused; he kept pacing back and forth and sniffing the air around a certain tree. He glanced at his master with a confused look on his face. Mega Man stiffened when he heard something move in the tree's branches. He held his lantern up high and found a short light orange robot sitting in the lower branches. He had what looked like a lion's mane and long sharp claws. Sitting next to him was a cage with a terrified and gagged Beat in it.

"You came. I thought you would."

"Why go through this elaborate game? Why not simply attack me?"

"Where is the fun in that? I wanted to see how see how skilled you were at hunting. It was very clever of you to bring the dog."

"Let me guess, now that I've found you I'll be the hunted and you the hunter."

"Of course, prepare to feel the wrath of Slash Man!"

He dove at Mega Man with his claws extended and the blue bomber barely had time to dodge. Slash Man bounced off of a nearby tree with the agility of a cat and lunged at Mega Man's back. Mega Man had to drop to the ground in order to avoid the lethal nails. Mega Man stood up quickly to find his foe directly in front of him. He yelled "Slash Claw" and he swiped through the air with vicious speed. Mega Man screamed as the nails penetrated his stomach, leaving deep gashes.

Mega Man responded with a barrage of energy shots that knocked Slash Man backwards but the agile predator quickly leapt into the air and released a mass of red goo that cemented Mega Man to the spot. He struggled to no avail and knew that Slash Man had him cornered.

"That was disappointingly short. I had hoped you would put up a bit more of a struggle. Slash Cl…"

But the attack never came; by the dim light of the lantern Mega Man could see Rush and Slash Man locked in a savage wrestling match. The faithful dog was clawing and biting at every inch of his enemy that he could reach. Slash Man in retaliation was trying to tear Rush to pieces and both robots were showing signs of wear.

"Get off of me you stupid mutt!"

Mega Man was proud that Rush was trying to protect him but worried that he might not survive his act of heroism. He felt that the sticky substance was already dissolving but it wasn't going fast enough. He fired a Thunder Bolt in an attempt to speed it up and it worked; he was free. His restored mobility came not a moment too soon as Slash Man managed to throw Rush off of himself and slashed open his side.

"Hey speedy try this on for size!"

Mega Man fired a Freeze Cracker and Slash Man was frozen solid. He followed through with Thunder Bolt and Slash Man exploded. Mega Man hurried to Rush's side and examined his canine companion. He was hurt very badly and was in immediate need of repairs.

"You were magnificent boy! If you hadn't stepped in it would have been the end of me for sure. Just give me a minute to free Beat and we'll be on our way home."

Rush feebly barked his appreciation and Mega Man smiled as he affectionately patted his friend's head.


	8. Spring Fever

Chapter 8: Spring Fever

Dr. Light and Auto were working diligently to repair Rush as Mega Man and Roll sat as the computer trying to locate the last three robots. Overhead, Beat was fluttering around madly as he rejoiced in his freedom. Mega Man laughed to see him so happy and Roll smiled that her twin was finding something to laugh about amid all of this chaos.

"We're almost there Mega Man; only three robots to go."

"Yeah but I'll still have to take down Dr. Wily. I'm not sure what to do with him."

"Ah it'll work out, you'll see. Maybe you'll get some more help from that cute Bass."

"Cute? Don't tell me you have a crush on Bass."

"I thought I just did."

Mega Man rolled his eyes; "When Dr. Light said we were lifelike he meant it."

At that moment the computer screen came to life and displayed a live news reel from a famous theme park not far from their location. It displayed a group of people surrounding the fun house with worried and dismayed expressions.

The reporter said "For those of you just tuning in; the robot known as Spring Man has kidnapped ten children and are holding them for ransom inside the lethally modified funhouse. According to Dr. Wily's video if his monetary demands are not met by noon today, the children will die. So far nobody has been able to penetrate deep enough…"

At that moment Dr. Light entered the room; "Mega Man I have just received a call about a hostage situation at the amusement park…"

"I already know Doctor, I'm on my way."

It had been easy to get past the crowds and into the fun house. What wasn't easy was actually navigating the place. He was currently in the hall of mirrors where some were harmless reflective surfaces and others concealed lasers. Every where he stepped was a potential trap but those kids were in danger. His internal clock told him that he had less than 20 minutes to save them. He knew that the city was scrambling to put together the money but the Blue Bomber would rather Wily not receive a single cent.

So he broke into a furious run, activating mirror traps all the way. Some lasers hit and others missed but Mega Man barely felt them with his noble goal in mind. After exiting the hall of mirrors he found himself in the entryway to a corridor with a backwards moving conveyer belt on the floor and walls lined with springs. He tried to run the length of the corridor but the conveyer belt was too strong and he was pulled back to the entrance.

Mega Man surveyed the springs on the wall and prepared himself for what he had to do. He leaped at the left wall and was instantly bounced in the opposite direction. He tried to angle himself correctly but failed and was flung repeatedly back and forth. Finally he ended up in the entrance again and repeated the process.

Finally he managed to bounce himself all the way down the hall and was feeling rather dizzy. He knew he was getting close to ten minutes and still didn't know where to find Spring Man or the children. He spotted a stair case and began climbing it; the stairs immediately started moving and Mega Man found himself back at the first floor. He ran with all his might and began making slow but steady progress. He put his foot down on a stair and felt an electric shock course through his entire body as he was forced back to the ground floor.

"Blast! What am I supposed to do?" He knew time was running short so he took a running start and attempted to climb the stairs in a series of leaps. Once again it was slow work and he kept feeling the shock but he was soon at the top of the stairs.

"They call this a fun house!"

"What's the matter, aren't you having fun?"

The speaker was a tall, thin robot comprised mostly of springs. "You're almost to the kids. All you have to do is get past me!"

"Gladly!" He fired a series of shots but Spring Man was already on the other side of the room.

"Bouncy, bouncy; you'll have to be faster than that."

"Thunder Bolt!"

He allowed it to hit and Mega Man was pulled toward his temporarily magnetized body. "Hello there, thanks for the new ability. Wild Coil."

A pair of springs bounced toward Mega Man before exploding. "Yaaaahhhhhh!"

"This is too easy!"

Mega Man hung his head and muttered "What am I going to do?"

Spring Man stopped bouncing and said "Why don't you just surrender?"

"Not an option" he released the shot he'd been secretly charging but his nimble opponent dodged even that.

"Face it Blue Boy; you can't win! Wild Coil!"

Mega Man was hit again by the explosive attack and he fell to the ground. He began struggling to his knees but found Spring Man in front of him. "I don't know which I enjoy more; seeing you like this or hearing the captive kiddies cry for help. I'm so glad that neither pleasure is going to be taken away from me."

"Don't be so certain. You let your guard down; Slash Claw!"

Spring Man's main coil (which happened to be the main part of his body) was torn in half and the evil robot fell to the floor in two pieces. Mega Man absorbed Wild Coil from his still twitching head before running for the last stair case. He emerged onto the roof and discovered all ten children tied up on top of a massive spring powered platform. The timer registered one minute before they were hurled into the sky.

"I'm coming kids!" but he tripped and fell flat on his face. He was horrified to see the top half of Spring Man clinging to his leg.

"I'll at least stop you from saving them. Those fools never arrived with the money."

By now the timer read 30 seconds and counting. He knew that he didn't have time to save them now and almost despaired. At the last second, however, he noticed the mechanism that would release the main spring. He knew he had to jam it and so he used the only object at his disposal.

"Sorry but you brought this upon yourself!" He kicked with all his might and Spring Man was sent flying. At the last possible second he found himself wedged firmly in the release mechanism.

"Ouch! Mega Man I hate you!"

The hero in question was already untying the children and helping them down. At last only one little boy remained but Mega Man heard a sound that chilled him to the core; the mechanism had built up too much tension and was about to give way.

"Come on…" but it was too late. Spring Man uttered a final scream before being crushed and Mega Man and the child were propelled into the air. He held the frightened child firmly and twisted in mid air. Mega Man screamed in agony as his back hit the hard ground but the child was only mildly bruised.

The crowd cheered but Mega Man was only concerned with the boy; "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine thanks to you!"

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"A little but I'm tough!"

"I'm glad to hear it. What's your name?"

"I'm Billy."

Mega Man sat up with some difficulty "Well Billy, you are probably the luckiest kid in the world."

"The whole world is lucky to have a hero like you Mega Man." Billy hugged him tightly and Mega Man felt a new determination to stop Dr. Wily once and for all.


	9. Lurking in the Darkness

Chapter 9: Lurking in the Darkness

Mega Man stood on the cliff top gazing at the castle before him. It appeared to have been abandoned for a very long time.

"Dr. Light" he said into his communicator "Are you sure this is where the distress signal is coming from?"

"Yes Mega Man I am certain. Unfortunately, we don't know who it's coming from so it might be a trap."

"I have to check it out anyway."

"I just hope you're alright; I didn't have very long to repair you after that last adventure."

"I'm fine Doctor. I'm going in now."

It didn't take him very long to reach the castle's front doors and he didn't hesitate at all as he passed through them. The state of the entrance hall confirmed his theory that this place hadn't been inhabited in years.

He ventured forward very cautiously but nothing harassed him until he reached the stairs. Something finally happened as he put his foot on the bottom step. He heard a rumbling noise behind him and turned to see a giant pumpkin rising out of the ground.

"Heh heh heh! Defeat me if you want to save your friend."

Mega Man fired a shot which bounced off of the pumpkin's metallic body. It lifted itself into the air and Mega Man only barely dodged being squashed.

"Master Shade Man will be angry if I let you pass. I, Van Pookin, will punish you for what you've done to Dr. Wily's." The upper half of Van Pookin raised up and a smaller pumpkin spit several shots at the blue hero.

"That's probably his weakness!" Mega Man fired rapidly but only a few shots hit before the protective shell closed again.

Van Pookin rose and tried to crush Mega Man again but the hero dodged. The protective outer pumpkin opened again and Mega Man yelled "Danger Wrap!"

The shell hastily closed but not before the explosive bubble had been trapped inside. "That's not fair." A dull boom sounded and smoke poured out of the cracks.

Mega Man climbed the stairs and continued to search for the robot in need. He searched the corridors, occasionally having to take down minor annoyances like spy bats and Metaurs. Mega Man heard a whimpering around the next corner and found Treble in a terrible state.

"Oh man, this must mean Bass is here too! I hope he's alright." On cue he heard Bass scream further down the corridor. "I'm coming Bass!" He sent a message to Dr. Light concerning Treble and hurried after his new friend.

He found himself on one of the castle's lower rooftops and discovered Bass chained up and dangling from a tower balcony.

"Bass! What happened?"

"Mega Man" he groaned "is it you?"

"Yes it is! How did this happen!"

"I was ambushed and captured. You should run, it's a trap!"

"What!"

"Run away, I'm the bait, run!"

"Too late" a smooth, foreign voice said. A robot with giant bat wings fluttered to the ground. It made Mega Man think of a vampire. "My name is Shade Man. I humbly apologize for these crude methods but when you've been murdering my family, I'm not very inclined to be a gentleman."

"I don't want to have to destroy anyone but Dr. Wily keeps forcing my hand by involving innocents. And now you've done it again with my friend Bass!"

"I will willingly release him if you can defeat me in combat. But be warned, I fight for the highest of stakes."

"Let's just do this!"

Mega Man fired but Shade Man was already in the air. "Noise Crush" His buster release a high pitched wave of pure sound which knocked Mega Man to the ground.

"Take this" but Shade Man dodged the blast and released another Noise Crush. Mega Man sidestepped it but then was hit from behind by an even stronger force. He looked behind him and saw that the vibrations had bounced off a tower wall.

"I believe I will now partake of a light snack" he landed near Mega Man and sank his teeth into the blue hero's neck. He could feel his energy leaving his body so he quickly took aim and fired point blank.

"Ouch! Very clever my friend."

"I'm not you're friend! Wild Coil!"

Shade Man was instantly in the air again. "You truly are a remarkable warrior and, out of respect for that, will grant you a relatively painless end."

A weird light flashed from the vampire's eyes and Mega Man's body froze up. Shade Man began to feed again and Mega Man was helpless to resist. He thought of all the people he had to protect and knew that this couldn't be the end. Images of Dr. Light, Roll, Auto, Bass, Billy, and all of the others that he knew.

"W-W-Wild Coil!" Twin springs bounced directly into Shade Man's wings and blew them to pieces.

"You broke my paralysis! You truly are remarkable."

"Thank you Shade Man. If only we hadn't been enemies. Thunder Bolt!"

Shade Man was electrocuted and flopped motionlessly to the ground. "You said that you played for the highest stakes so I followed through. Besides I really have no way of knowing if you would have truly freed Bass."

He absorbed Noise Crush and released Bass. "Thank you Mega Man."

"I'll take you to Dr. Light, he'll make you as good as new."

"That sounds nice. You truly are a kind and generous hero."

"Especially with my friends."


	10. Battle and Chase

Chapter 10: Battle and Chase

Everyone at Light Labs was excited to see Bass and Treble, especially Roll. "Oh Doctor, you've simply got to make him better."

"I'll do my best Roll. Oh Mega Man, you'll be happy to know that the Rush Adapter is just about done."

"Excellent!"

"Indeed. Auto is just finishing it up."

"Excuse me" Bass interrupted "What's the Rush Adapter?"

"It's an upgrade that will allow Mega Man and Rush to fuse their bodies into an incredibly powerful warrior."

"Nice."

At that moment Auto entered the room and said "You've got to see this."

He turned on the television and all gazed upon an odd robot that looked as if it were made from car parts. He was standing in a street not far from Light Labs with damaged cars in the background.

"This is Turbo Man with a message for Mega Man; I'm driving around causing all kinds of chaos and you'd better come and stop me. I hope you can keep up." He collapsed into the form of a car and drove off at incredible speed.

"I'll have to take Rush! We'll fly over and…"

"Rush can't fly that fast" Roll interrupted "We need to catch him before we can beat him."

"What do you mean we?"

"You know that go cart that Auto and I have been tinkering with? It just might do the trick; I'll drive and you shoot."

"No way! Roll I can't let you do that."

"We have no time to argue and it is the best plan!"

Dr. Light said "I'm afraid she's right. You need to go immediately."

Mega Man still wasn't comfortable taking Roll into danger like this but he agreed and soon they were on Turbo Man's tail. "Very good rookies but not good enough."

The speed demon accelerated alarmingly and Roll struggled to keep up. "You've got to stop him, Mega Man. Aim for the tires."

"Good idea." He fired but Turbo Man was as agile as he was quick.

"Take this Mega Dork; Scorch Wheel."

Roll turned hard to avoid the wheel of pure fire that threatened to cook them. She ended up popping a wheelie and Mega Man was almost thrown out of the cart.

"Oh no, we've lost him."

They spotted an explosion in the distance and took of in that direction. It took them a few minutes but soon caught up to the robotic road hog.

"Scorch Wheel!"

"Freeze Cracker!"

The two attacks canceled each other out in a cloud of steam. Turbo Man tried to lose them by swerving through traffic.

"Roll, I can't fire as long as those people are in the way."

"We'll use the alleys and side streets to cut him off."

But this plan was thwarted when Turbo Man actually jumped from an overpass and landed on road below.

"Come on Roll, we've got to catch him!"

"Well it's not like I'm not trying!"

This chase continued and they lost track of time. Finally they were behind Turbo Man once again in a large parking lot. Mega Man took very careful aim and destroyed one of the back tires, causing their speedy opponent to spin out and hit a brick wall.

Turbo Man rose into his humanoid form and said "Very good, you actually beat me on the road but now we fight hand to hand."

"You were magnificent Roll but now you should leave and let me fight."

"Yes to the second but no to the first. I'm staying."

"Roll…" but he was mown down by a Scorch Wheel. "That was cheap."

"I do what I have to in order to win."

Mega Man rapidly fired but Turbo Man deflected the shots. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Mega Man, he looks a little roughly assembled. Sounds like he need to be careful."

"Don't you mean looks like?"

"Nope."

"You have an idiot for a sister but the brother isn't that much better."

"You hush up I…" He suddenly got Roll's clue "Noise Crush."

"What…Ouch!" Turbo Man shook violently as the vibrations tore through him. "Scorch Wheel."

"Noise Crush."

Both attacks were side stepped. "Idiotic Blue Bumbler."

"You're the idiot. Ever heard of an echo?"

The supercharged Noise Crush reflected off of the wall and struck the unsuspecting Turbo Man in the back. The result was very violent and the evil robot was torn to pieces.

"We did it Mega Man!"

"Yes we did!" he hugged his sister tightly and went on "I never would have won without your clue."

"But you used it very cleverly."

"We both won Roll and now all eight of Wily's robots are no more!"

"Hooray! Let's go home."

It took them a remarkably short time to reach the lab. They parked the cart in the garage and entered the main laboratory. They halted in shock as the surveyed the ransacked room. Dr. Light was struggling to his feet "Mega Man, Roll thank goodness you're home."

"What happened?"

"It was Bass."

Both siblings felt their jaws drop from this horrible revelation.

* * *

**Here is the final chapter that I already had prepared. This means that future chapters will be a bit slower in comming.**


	11. Skull Fortress

Chapter 11: Skull Fortress

"Bass?" Bu…bu…but I thought he was our friend!" Mega Man stammered.

"Yeah" Roll agreed "He was so nice."

"It was apparently all an act" Dr. Light stated as he brushed himself off "As soon as he was repaired, he trashed the lab and took the Super Adapter."

Roll clasped her hands to her mouth and gasped while Mega Man groaned. Not only was Bass a traitor but now he held a very powerful weapon. He kicked a table and it shattered against the wall.

"Mega Man calm…" Dr. Light began but Mega Man cut him off.

"I can't help it Doctor" he raged "I'm so sick of all of this! First Wily endangers the world for the umpteenth time and then, just when I think I have a new friend, that friend betrays us!"

Roll put a hand on her brother's shoulder and said "Rock" Mega Man instantly paid attention due to the use of his real name "This is hard for us too. I know that you feel it the most but remember that the world needs you and that we're always here to support you."

Mega Man thought of all the people counting on him, including Spring Man's hostage Billy, and realized that he couldn't afford to break down. He had to stay strong for those who couldn't.

"Thanks Roll; I lost my head for a second."

"What are slightly annoying but loveable sisters for?"

Before Mega Man could answer, Auto burst into the room "We've got him! I tracked down the Super Adapter and have the location of Wily's new base."

"Then I'll go immediately; come on Rush."

The dog barked and bounded to his master's side. After Dr. Light and Roll wished him luck, he was off. Though he tried to remain calm, his mind was plagued with anger and confusion. What must he do to end all of this once and for all?

Before he knew it he was standing in a barren mountain range gazing at Wily's newest Skull Fortress. "Just how does he build these so fast?" he couldn't help asking aloud to ease his own tension.

The front gate was wide open; of course it was, Wily wanted Mega Man to get in so he could kill him. He knew it was foolish and that he should try to find another way but a desire to end this quickly caused him and Rush to walk into the grand entrance hall with a staircase opposite them. As soon as they did they started dodging security lasers and falling blocks.

"Get on the stairs boy!" The dog obeyed and his master followed suit. "At least they won't hit us hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The final word became a scream as the steps flattened into a slide and they were hurtled into a trap door. Mega Man and Rush were deposited into a large but well lit cavern.

"That was unexpected."

"Then I suppose you weren't expecting me."

"Guts Man!" Indeed it was Guts Man but not as the Blue Bomber remembered him. His bottom half was that of a tank while his left arm had been replaced with a large claw like appendage.

"Yeah it's me but now I'm Guts Man G!"

"That rhyme was actually clever for you. Let me guess I have to defeat you in order to pass?"

"Yep but there ain't no way you're gonna win!" His body hovered off of the ground and slammed back down with so much force blocks of stone rained down from the ceiling. Mega Man frantically dodged them as Guts Man G raced at him. He was scooped up in the massive claw and brutally thrown upwards. He screamed as his body slammed against the roof and plummeted back to the ground.

"Did that hurt? Does baby want his daddy?"

"Be quiet! How dare you talk about Dr. Light after betraying him!"

"Aw shut up!" He hurled his body towards Mega Man again but Rush jumped in the way.

"Rush no!" It was too late; Rush was caught by the claw and Guts Man G began to squeeze.

"Let…Him…Go!" Mega Man grunted as he peppered the evil machine with plasma shots.

"That stings!" He threw Rush against a far wall and Mega Man hurried to his side.

"It'll be okay boy, don't worry." He felt the ground shake and knew that it was about to rain boulders. He was struck by a crazy idea as one fell very close by. "Slash Claw!" The shockwave caused the boulder to fly towards and smash into Guts Man G.

"Augghhh! That really hurt!" He lunged at Mega Man but he had already picked up Rush and was moving out of the way. The hulking machine hit the wall hard causing yet more debris to fall but Mega Man was ready for it; he used Slash Claw and sent a large boulder careening into Guts Man G's back. A sickening crunch was heard and the robot moved no more.

"I think we did it boy." Mega Man's speculations were confirmed as a hidden door slid open revealing a staircase. "I need to go on but you need to go back to Dr. Light."

Rush immediately barked and shook his head. "You want to stay with me?" The dog barked and nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure you aren't too badly damaged?" Rush converted to jet mode and soared around the room. Mega Man laughed; "In that case let's go!"


	12. The Fight Continues

**Here I am at last finishing this story. I'm so, so sorry for the huge gap between chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 12: The Fight Continues

Mega Man panted as the large turtle sparked and sputtered. He knew he could win if he could only hit it once more. The turtle opened its mouth and released a stream of fire which Mega Man and Rush dodged but once again the Turtle's body rose into the air leaving behind a sort of bunker from which smaller robotic turtles emerged. He knew by now that those things were small but deadly and so he started blasting. Each "baby robot" exploded with surprising force and Mega Man was struck with an idea that he felt stupid for not thinking of before.

Mega Man purposely left one small turtle intact and waited for the main body to reform. The head and shell rejoined the main body and spat more fire at Mega Man who dodge rolled near to Rush and whispered into the dog's ear. Rush nodded and lunged, not at the main enemy, but at the small turtle. Mega Man shouted "Danger Wrap" and released an explosive bubble. Rush scooped the baby robot up in his mouth and tossed it up. Mega Man's plan worked; the turtle was encased in the rapidly moving bubble and collided with its parent's head. The two explosions combined into one mighty blast and the large foe moved no more.

"Nice work boy!"

Rush barked his appreciation and struck a heroic pose. He then winced and sparked slightly. Both boy and dog were in serious need of repairs without which they wouldn't last much longer.

"Come on boy we need to keep going."

They left the room in which they had found their reptilian enemy and crept along a corridor. Rush's nose twitched and he nudged his master gently. He then inclined his head towards a door which Mega Man carefully opened. He peeked inside and his face split into a wide grin; it was an empty laboratory with a shelf full of E-Tanks.

"I suppose even Wily's robots need to recharge. Come on boy let's have a nice refreshing drink!"

The liquid energy worked its magic and soon both heroic robots were fighting fit once again. "Ah that hit the spot, eh boy?"

Rush barked enthusiastically. Their joy was short lived however as the door they entered through slammed and locked of its own accord. Another door opened and Mega Man shivered. "It's sure to be a trap but what can we do? Let's go!"

The Blue Bomber and his faithful dog pass through the door into some kind of hander except it was empty. The door slammed and a robotic monstrosity descended from the ceiling. It was a massive skull with the Japanese kanji for "certain killing" written on the roundels framing its horned forehead.

"You will go no further Mega Man" the skull boomed. "I, HannyaNED², will be your doom!"

"HannyaNED²! Boy that's hard to say."

"Silence filth! You will die!" It began floating towards Mega Man with missiles shooting from its mouth. The heroes ran and swerved around the missiles. Mega Man turned and fired but the shots just bounced off.

"You all have weak points; I just need to find it."

A plasma shot struck HannyaNED² in the eyes and it gasped it pain. It responded by releasing round bombs from behind the kanji panels. They exploded and the smoke cleared to reveal no trace of the blue hero.

"Yoo hoo, I'm up here!" HannyaNED²'s massive eyes turned to see Mega Man standing on Rush Jet's back. "Here have a present!"

He fired off a Charge Shot that hit home and HannyaNED² screamed. It fired more missiles from its mouth. Rush swerved and Mega Man said "Let's turn up the power a bit; Noise Crush!"

A blast of pure sound waves erupted from his blaster and HannyaNED² was forced backwards as sparks flew from its ugly body. The damaged eyes blinked and Mega Man fired a Charge Shot into one of the cracks. HannyaNED² screamed one last time before exploding in a magnificent display of fire and half melted scrap.

Mega Man and Rush returned to the ground and began to celebrate. "That was the easiest one yet boy! We're going to win!" Rush lifted himself onto his hind legs and they hugged while still barking and laughing.

"Such a child; celebrating such an easy victory."

Mega Man's laughter died and he turned to face Bass who was marching towards him with Treble at his side. Anger boiled inside the Blue Bomber as he gazed upon his newest enemy.

"You don't look very pleased to see me. I can't imagine why."

"I trusted you and you betrayed me! You pretended to be my friend just to steal the Super Adapter."

"Yeah that about covers it I guess. You pathetic fool! I don't need friends like you; all I care about is power and being the strongest."

"In that case I suppose there's only one way to settle this."

"Right you are. I suppose I owe Dr. Light a bit of gratitude as his invention will help me turn you into scrap."

Bass began to glow and he touched Treble. A blinding flash filled the room and then there was Bass transformed. He had wings and his helmet had turned purple. "Now _Blue Bomber_ prepare to die!"


	13. Mega Man vs Bass

Chapter 13: Mega Man vs. Bass

Mega Man stared in horror at the combination of Bass and Treble created by the Super Adapter. Then he gulped and said "Bring it on!"

Bass rose into the air and slammed into Mega Man so fast that he didn't even see him coming. In the next instant he was battered by Bass's super charged fist.

"Such speed, such power" Bass uttered in awe of his new skills "This is absolutely intoxicating!"

"I can still beat you. Junk Shield!" As Bass fired a plasma shot the pieces of HannyaNED² formed a protective ball around Mega Man and Rush. The destructive blast made the whole shell shake but it held. Mega Man was about to release it when Bass's fist broke through striking Mega Man right in the chest.

Rush converted to Jet mode and lifted his master into the air. Mega Man stood and fired a Freeze Cracker but Bass dodged so quickly he seemed to not have even moved. He fired another plasma shot that brushed against Rush as they flew to the side.

"Hang in there boy." But Mega Man had barely spoken when Bass was upon him firing plama right into his face. The hero fell from his perch and slammed to the ground and Bass landed on him hard.

"You are nothing" he taunted still standing on his enemies chest "I can't believe that Dr. Wily has had so much trouble disposing of trash like you. I'm faster, stronger and smarter than you'll ever be."

"I not-so-respectfully disagree especially with smarter."

"Why?" Bass asked with an eye roll.

"Because you're standing on a robot who can copy abilities!" He grabbed Bass's ankles and went to work.

"Let go of me! Let go I say!" Bass pulled free and shot into the air. Mega Man struggled to his feet and called Rush to his side.

"Let's even the playing field shall we." He touched Rush and the same process Bass and Treble had undergone repeated. Mega Man was now red with wing like shapes protruding from his shoulders. "You know you never even tried for a fair fight so maybe you know that I'm stronger."

"Shut Up!"

Mega Man rose into the air and fired his own charged fist towards Bass who found he was no longer fast enough to dodge.

"Ugh!"

Before Bass could recover Mega Man was upon him. He punched and pummeled every inch of Bass he could reach letting his fists vent the rage he felt. Rage at all Bass had done to Mega Man and his family. Rage at the trust that had been forever shattered.

Finally Bass managed to fire a plasma shot at point blank range causing Mega Man to reel in pain. Bass punched him the face but Mega Man smiled "That wasn't nearly as strong as before; you're weakening."

Mega Man fired another charged fist at his enemy and Bass was forced against a wall. "How are you doing this? I'm much stronger than you! That's how I was built."

"Maybe the difference is our reasons for fighting. You do everything for your own power and pride while I'm fighting for the safety of those who can't fight for themselves. Those reasons show in battle and it's them that decided the victor."

"Shut up! Power is everything!"

Mega Man didn't speak; he simply channeled all of his power into his fist and let it fly. It tore right through Bass and he screamed as light filled the room. Two thuds were heard and when the light faded Bass and Treble had separated. Bass still had a hole in his stomach. "But…but…I'm…the…strong…est…" Bass flopped to the ground and lay still beside his also motionless partner.

Mega Man, still merged with Rush, glanced at Bass with a mixture of satisfaction and sorrow before moving into the next room.


	14. The Fate of Dr Wily

Chapter 14: The Fate of Dr. Wily

Mega Man found himself in a completely dark room. He was walking slowly with all his senses tuned for the slightest movement. Suddenly the lights flared and Mega Man found himself standing in front of a large skull on legs. The eyes were windows and one was open revealing Dr. Wily.

"We meet again Mega Man. I love the new look but I don't think it suits our battle." A beam of light engulfed Mega Man and he screamed as Rush was torn from his body. "That's better now we can fight like old times."

"This is the last time Wily! It ends now!"

Wily's Machine lowered on hydraulic legs before bouncing back up and almost landing on the heroic duo. Mega Man ran to the other side of the room and the Machine bounced after them.

"Is that the best you can do? This is the most pathetic one yet."

"Not quite; I can do this too." The Machine released a couple of little clones which Mega Man instantly dispatched with his buster. Then Mega Man used Thunder Bolt on the Machine and smiled as he watched Wily receive a painful jolt.

"You little pest! Take this!" The Machine jumped again but Mega Man dodged and released another Thunder Bolt. The whole thing was smoking and sputtering by now and Rush was laughing.

"You really were rushed this time; just look at this shoddy craftsmanship. Thunder Bolt!"

The Machine exploded and Wily was nowhere to be seen. "That's weird; where'd he go?"

"Above you."

Mega Man looked up and saw that Wily was sitting inside a new battle UFO. "Feast your eyes on the ultimate Wily Capsule and despair!"

The Capsule vanished and reappeared in another part of the room instantly releasing four glowing balls. A yellow one struck Mega Man and electricity surged through his body. The Capsule vanished and reappeared releasing the balls again. This time Mega Man was struck by a blue one and was instantly frozen. He couldn't move when a red ball flew towards him and melted the ice but also set him on fire.

The flames didn't last long but Mega Man was already severely weakened. Now he understood why the Machine had been so weak; Wily had this monstrosity waiting behind it.

"Ha ha ha! I have waited for this day for a long time. It is the day that you finally die by my hand."

"I haven't given up yet! You will be stopped. Rush help me!"

They were instantly air born and Mega Man was firing blast upon blast at the Capsule. Unfortunately only a few hit before it teleported again. When it reappeared Mega Man managed to hit it with a Thunder Bolt but it had virtually no affect.

"Freeze Cracker!"

The ice worked but the Capsule began to thaw immediately. It fired more colored balls and Mega Man and Rush were electrocuted. "I don't have time to try fancy tricks. I'll just to this the old fashioned way!"

Wily released another wave of energy balls but Rush weaved between them and Mega Man fired a Charge Shot at the glass cockpit. It cracked and Wily screamed in rage. Mega Man fired again but the Capsule vanished. It slammed into the heroes from behind and Mega Man was thrown off of Rush. The dog, instead of retrieving his master, fired his rockets at full strength and rammed the cracked cockpit. The glass dome shattered and Wily fired a yellow ball at the dog. It hit and a sparking Rush fell to the ground.

Mega Man, after quickly shouting a word of thanks to Rush, aimed at the ceiling and shouted "Noise Crush!" The sound waves bounced off of the ceiling, gaining more intensity, and slammed down upon Wily and the control console. The console was crushed and the Capsule crashed to the ground with Wily rolling to Mega Man's feet.

"Oh that hurt." He glanced up into Mega Man's face and saw only a mask of rage, his buster pointed right at the mad scientist.

"You wounldn't…"

"I'm going to do what I should have done long ago. Once this is done the world will never again be plagued by you and your creations."

"You won't do it. Robots are one thing but you would never take a human life."

"OH WOULDN'T I!" he screamed as he shoved the buster closer to Wily's face. The scientist suddenly looked terrified.

"Please have mercy."

Mega Man gazed into the frightened eyes and tried to ignore his stirring conscience. This was right, this was necessary. Yet the seconds stretched on and he still hadn't done it.

Suddenly Treble teleported in besides Dr. Wily who grabbed the wolf and they vanished. Mega Man gasped and Bass appeared.

"He who hesitates is lost Mega Man. Now you'll have to face the consequences of your soft heartedness if you make it out of this castle alive. Run!"

Bass vanished and the floor began to shake. Mega Man knew he had only seconds before the building went up in flames. He dove for the badly damaged Rush, picked him up, and teleported right as the bombs went off. He materialized on the same cliff he had stood on earlier that day and watched as yet another Skull Fortress was destroyed.


	15. Keeping Evil at Bay

Chapter 15: Keeping Evil at Bay

Mega Man felt empty inside as he sat on the couch at Light Labs staring into space. Not even the news that Rush would be right as rain in no time could cheer him up. Dr. Wily had escaped with two very dangerous allies and he had no idea where to start looking. The fighting would surly start again and once more innocent lives would be at risk.

Dr. Light sat down next to Mega Man and said "Penny for your thoughts."

"Hello Doctor. I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I understand but I also understand that talking about it is the only way you'll feel better."

"It…it was all in vain. Wily is out there and he is going to try again."

"Yes he will. But think of all the people you saved this time. Countless people would have died if you hadn't been there. It made a great deal of difference and was most certainly not in vain."

"But Dr. Light…I could have ended this forever. I had Wily in my power but I couldn't finish him."

Dr. Light sighed deeply and said "If you had killed Dr. Wily would have been any better than him and his kind? Also it would not have been the end of anything. Dr. Wily is only one man and there are any number of misguided people ready to take his place. All we can do is keep fighting and hope to keep evil at bay."

Mega Man was speechless but Dr. Light smiled. "I also came to give you this." He handed Mega Man a package which turned out to contain several cards and letters. One was signed "the citizens of Gospel Village" and another was signed by all the kids Mega Man had saved at the amusement park. Billy's name was the biggest.

"When did this come?" Mega Man asked quietly.

"Just now; this was with it." He laid down a yellow scarf and Mega Man couldn't help but smile. His loner of a brother could comfort him without even showing up in person.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I forgot what was truly important."

"It happens to the best of us."

Mega Man nodded and stood up "Wily had better be ready because when he strikes again I'll be there to stop him. As long as I can fight I'll be in the front lines opposing the forces of evil."


End file.
